brickfilmsfandomcom-20200216-history
Nate Burr
|image = Blunty.jpg |imagewidth = 200 |imagecaption =Nate Burr circa 2012 |Years Active = 2002 - 2009 2011 - 2012 |Nationality = Australian |Website = YouTube channel Blunty.tv |Notable Works = *''Steve and Dave'' *''MeatSpace'' *''Circle Circle Dot Dot'' *''Mystery of the BoB'' *''The White Ninja'' *''Sai the Magic Word'' *''Blood of the Wolf'' |Associated With = Nick Maniatis }} Nate Burr, typically known as Blunty, is an Australian video producer. He is best known in brickfilming for the series of films starring the characters Steve and Dave. This series began in 2002, pioneering the "dynamic duo" style in brickfilming, as well as greatly influencing the general landscape of brickfilming in the 2000s, being considered a key influence on the rise of more heavily dialogue-focused brickfilms. Burr was also known for the speed at which he could create brickfilms, as well as his often combative forum presence. He later became popular on YouTube during the early years of the site, and his film Circle Circle Dot Dot was featured on the website's front page, leading to it becoming the brickfilm with the most YouTube views for a number of years. His next brickfilm series, MeatSpace, was aired on Australian television. Filmography |- | 2002 || Mystery of the Ewok || |- | 2002 || Mystery of the BoB || |- | 2002 || Mystery of the Freaky Ass Day Where Everyone Was a Robot || |- | 2002 || Star Wars: Last Strike || [[BrickFest Animation Competition#BrickFest 2002 animation competitions|BrickFest 2002 Star Wars Movie Trailer Competition]] entry |- | 2002 || The Worst Light Sabre Battle EVER Filmed || |- | 2002 || The Game || |- | 2002 || The Game part 2: The Doggie || |- | 2002 || The Freak || |- | 2002 || Uber-Freak || |- | 2002 || Hairy-FREAK || |- | 2002 || Natural Enemy || |- | 2002 || Animation Class 2: Frame-rate || |- | 2002 || Blood of the Wolf || Horror Animation Contest entry |- | 2002 || Christmas with Bluntmation || |- | 2003 || A Clone Blunt War[http://brickfilmsforums.yuku.com/topic/1013/Im-the-REAL-slimBluntie ezboard thread for A Clone Blunt War] || |- | 2003 || Emote || Start of the Bluntmation 7/7 project |- | 2003 || Choices || |- | 2003 || Fly || |- | 2003 || Duel || |- | 2003 || Samuri || |- | 2003 || Invincible || |- | 2003 || Guard || |- | 2003 || Geek Out || BricksWest 2003 Animation Festival Comedy Competition entry |- | 2003 || The White Ninja || |- | 2003 || Wisdom from a Vending Machine || Words of Wisdom Contest entry |- | 2004 || Repugnant || Rapunzel parody |- | 2004 || Grumpy Monkey || |- | 2004 || Hellephone || |- | 2004 || Sai the Magic Word || High Adventure Theatre Contest entry |- | 2004 || High Noon || Created for Arvato MobileArchived Bluntmation site page for High Noon |- | 2005 || Death Carries a Big Stick || |- | 2005 || Depressed Bruce || |- | 2005 || All Hallows Steve || |- | 2005 || See No Evil || |- | 2006 || Batman? || |- | 2006 || Hear No Evil || |- | 2007 || Circle Circle Dot Dot || "Circle Circle Dot Dot" Make the"Circle Circle Dot Dot" Make the Music Video Contest video on YouTube Music Video Contest first place winner |- | 2007 || MeatSpace Episode 1 || |- | 2007 || Far Away || Commissioned by i! Records |- | 2007 || Website Promo for November-ReelsYouTube upload of Website Promo for November-Reels || |- | 2007 || MeatSpace Episode 2 || |- | 2007 || MeatSpace Episode 3 || |- | 2007 || MeatSpace Episode 4: Halo vs Pokemon || |- | 2007 || Emperor Pumpatine || |- | 2007 || MeatSpace Episode 5: Caffienated Kevin || |- | 2007 || MeatSpace Episode 6: Sony Wants to Eat Your Brains || |- | 2007 || For the Birthday Boy! || |- | 2007 || Don't Get Cheated! || Commissioned by Sparhandy |- | 2007 || Gamer News! - MeatSpace Online - Dec 14th 2007 || |- | 2007 || Gamer News! - MeatSpace Online - Dec 24th 2007 || |- | 2008 || MeatSpace Episode 7: Vibrator Batteries for POP! || |- | 2008 || Living in MeatSpace || Commissioned by The LEGO Group |- | 2008 || MeatSpace Episode 8: Briefcase Conspiracy || |- | 2009 || Build It || Commissioned by Invitrogen |- | 2009 || LEGO Crims Stole My Car! || Commissioned by Toyota AustraliaTumblr post about the Toyota Yaris competition |- | 2011 || MeatSpace Season 2 Episode 1: ...Then I Took an Arrow to the Knee! || |- | 2011 || MeatSpace Season 2 Episode 2: Justin Bieber vs Avril Lavigne || |- | 2012 || MeatSpace Season 2 Episode 3: Diablow 3 - Error 37 || |- | 2012 || Death of a FAndroid || |- References External links Archive of Bluntmation.com films page Blunty3000 YouTube account Category:Brickfilmers Category:Australian brickfilmers Category:Inactive brickfilmers Category:Brickfilmers who have been commissioned by The LEGO Group